


Memory Unfurled

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is a mech haunted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Unfurled

Memory flicked through processors with every new sensation. The touches were not the same, the mouth that moved on his plates was gentle, and the swirl of energy around him was giving rather than taking from him.

Still he could not escape the memory.

"Skyfire,"Optimus murmured, soft but insistent.

It pushed the memory back, letting Skyfire fall into the way Optimus caressed along the lower vents. He met Optimus's optics, saw the concern there, and tried to find a reassurance for this mech who tried so hard to be what each one of his army needed from him.

Selfless in ways that Skyfire had never known in a partner, Optimus couldn't be more unlike the Memories if he tried. And it was Optimus here, Optimus in this moment, trying to pull him forward, away from the pain.

"I got lost..." Skyfire told him, drawing his lover closer, up along his own frame. Optimus's hand pressed against the side of his helm, gentle understanding on that face, exposed now in this private moment.

" _I_ won't lose you." That emphatic promise, given freely, despite Skyfire's admission did what no other difference could.

It banished the memory, and gave Skyfire a glimpse, once more, of just why he had learned that he could love some one else.


End file.
